Charlie's Snitch
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Severus sees something new on his lover. Takes place before The Order of the Phoenix. CharlieSnape slash.


Title: Charlie's Snitch

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairing: Charlie/Snape

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: Not mine, because things would be very different if it was.

A/N: slash. Takes place in the summer before OotP

Charlie's Snitch

Charlie Weasley was exhausted. He had arrived in England earlier that afternoon to attend an order meeting. Instead of staying at Grimwald place, he opted to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. In part because his mother was rather overbearing in her concern for him, and because this way he could be with his lover without anyone frowning down on their relationship.

Because having a relationship with Severus Snape was difficult under any circumstances. And these were not normal days for the wizarding world. He had Severus had first hooked up about two years after Charlie had graduated. They literally had bumped into each other in a small pub. Both had been drinking, but in the blinding daylight of the morning, found that they both wanted to continue whatever they had stumbled upon.

Severus managed to find time to spend with his younger lover in Romania. He had plenty to time off during the year and often need to get rare ingredients from Romania for his potions. He assumed that everyone was buying his excuses, but no one was. The Tri-wizard tournament was both a curse and a blessing for the two lovers. Charlie spent his nights in Severus' rooms instead of the guest quarters that had been assigned to him, while he cared for the dragons. But the appearance of the dark mark had sobered Severus from his euphoric state. Severus tried to push the Weasley away and found out just how stubborn his lover could be.

From that point on he cherished every moment spent with the redhead, without being overly mushy. Severus hated mushiness. After he was called to the Voldemort, he always reported to Dumbledore. But then he would floo to Romania for moral support. Even if Charlie was busy, Severus found that he could sleep better if he was near his lover. The potions master now went straight to Charlie's room instead of finding the dragon trainer. More often than not Charlie found a sleeping Snape in his bed.

Tonight was different. He managed to catch Severus' eye before dinner was served at the meeting. To everyone's surprise Snape joined them for dinner, taking the seat next to Charlie. Bill failed at his attempt to keep Sirius tossing insults at Snape, but for a change Severus refused to rise to the bait. It might have had something to do with Charlie's fingers digging into his thigh, but no one was really brave enough to comment on this change in behavior on Severus' part. Severus departed quickly after dinner. Standing in the hall, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a note that Charlie had slipped him. All it had on it was Charlie's room number and the time he thought he'd get there.

Severus beat Charlie there by only a few minutes, but it was enough for him to ready the room for their evening. He was exhausted and he knew that his lover was. He had taken off his long robes and was seated in front of the fire in just a pair of black trousers and a crisp white shirt. Charlie stumbled through the door. Bleary eyed he gazed around the room and smiled when his eyes landed on Severus.

"Didn't think you were going to come."

"I stayed for supper didn't I?"

"Yeah," grinned the redhead, "you must have a soft spot for redheads."

"Just the one."

"Good," he said before pulling his lover to him and crushing their lips together. They didn't get very far because Charlie fell asleep almost right away. Severus gazed at the strong, defined body. He knew every inch of it. He frowned when he noticed something that he didn't remember seeing before.

"Charlie," he whispered. His lover didn't respond so he poked the man's hip and whispered louder, "Charlie."

"What," slurred Charlie. He was not happy with being woken.

"Is this new?"

"What?"

"This," sighed Severus, "is this tattoo new?"

"Yes, and quit poking me, it hurts!"

"Okay," said Severus. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep. Beside him Charlie was snoring softly. Severus gazed at the tattoo. It was hard to make out in the dark, but he was sure that it was the golden snitch. He wasn't sure, even if it that was something his lover would do.

"Charlie."

"Severus," the redhead was getting tired of this game.

"Is that the golden snitch?"

"Yes." That was that. Charlie tried to sleep again. All he wanted was to get a decent night sleep. He had had been up for nearly two days straight with a teething baby razorback.

"Charlie."

"WHAT!"

"I like it."

"Good, now go to sleep, Severus."

"Fine, no need to get snippy."

"SEVERUS!" Charlie was going to bed no matter what, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Charles."

Charlie waited a few moments…nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief and let the lull of Severus' breathing guide him into his own sleep. The next morning he was more than willing for Severus to examine the tattoo as closely as the potions master wanted.

The End


End file.
